yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 060
のブレイヴ・マックス | romaji = Haiboku no Bureivu Makkusu | japanese translated = Brave Max the Loser | english =Sidekick Showdown | japanese air date = July 18, 2018 | english air date =December 8, 2019 | japanese opening = go forward | english opening =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | japanese ending = BOY | english ending =Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Theme | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Sidekick Showdown", known as "Brave Max the Loser" in the original version is the sixtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on July 18, 2018. It aired on December 8, 2019 on Teletoon. Featured Duel: Ghost Gal vs. Brave Max This Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Ghost Gal Ghost Gal Normal Summons "Altergeist Silquitous" (800/1500) and Sets two cards. Turn 2: Brave Max Brave Max's hand contains two copies of "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest", two copies of "Scrap Kong", one copy of "Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest" and "Double Summon". Brave Max Normal Summons "Scrap Kong" (2000/1000), which gets destroyed by its own effect when Summoned. Since a face-up Beast-Type monster he controlled was destroyed and sent to the GY, by paying 1000 LP (Brave Max: 4000 → 3000 LP) he Special Summons "Green Baboon" (2600/1800) from his hand via its own effect. Next he activates "Double Summon", which allows him to Normal Summon again in the same turn. Using the effect, Brave Max Normal Summons another copy of "Scrap Kong" (2000/1000), which gets destroyed by its own effect, thus activating the effect of another copy of "Green Baboon" (2600/1800) in his hand, which he Special Summons to his field by paying 1000 LP (Brave Max: 3000 → 2000 LP) . Brave Max uses the two copies of "Green Baboon" to Link Summon "Metal Baboon, Stalwarts of the Forest" (2600/LINK-2/↙↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. He attacks "Silquitous" with "Metal Baboon", but Ghost Gal activates her face-down "Altergeist Camouflage", equipping it to "Silquitous". The equipped monster cannot be attacked, and all effects that target "Silquitous" will be negated. So the attack cannot continue. Since a Trap Card was activated, Ghost Gal Special Summons "Altergeist Multifaker" (1200/800) from her hand via its own effect. Since "Multifaker" was Special Summoned, she activates its other effect, allowing her to Special Summon 1 "Altergeist" monster from her Deck in Defense Position. She Special Summons "Altergeist Marionetter" (1600/1700) in Defense Position, via this effect. Next she activates the effect of "Silquitous", returning an "Altergeist" card she controls to her hand to return a card Brave Max controls to his hand. She returns "Camouflage" to her hand, and returns "Metal Baboon" to Brave Max's Extra Deck. Turn 3: Ghost Gal Ghost Gal uses "Multifaker" and "Silquitous" to Link Summon "Altergeist Hexstia" (1500/LINK-2/↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Its effect allows it to gains ATK equal to the original ATK of each "Altergeist" monsters it points to. "Hexstia" points to "Marionetter" only, gaining 1600 ATK ("Hexstia": 1500 → 3100 ATK). "Hexstia" attacks Brave Max directly (Brave Max: 2000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.